Hakim
Hakim the Strange is a rare Ethereal arcane warper loosely in allegiance to the Autarchy of Aurelia. History Before the Surge Not much is known of Hakim's previous life prior to the disintegration of his corporeal body and the violent infusion of pure arcane energy his soul absorbed following Dimensius the All-Devouring's assault on K'aresh. His story, much like his planet, seems to be in fragments. According to Hakim, he used to manage a giant arcane empowered laser the people of K'aresh defended their skies with. He had no children, only spending his free time staring up into the stars underneath the bright purple beams of the K'aresh's orbiting ring system. Hakim's favorite food-like nourishment was a jagged crustacean-esque critter that dug itself under waterfalls; apparently the most delicious ones where located near Ana'tari, a black river clenching a large uninterrupted water vortex. Hakim revealed he used to eat his food raw and preferably alive, puncturing through any hard shells or giant scales with his sharp teeth as easily as someone on Azeroth biting into a crispy wafer. Beyond Flesh Once transformed into an ethereal, Hakim bonded himself to enchanted strips of cloth and took to battling Dimensius with the forces of K'aresh. Years later, Hakim fled alongside the other Ethereals into the Twisting Nether when Dimensius' ultimately begun to dwindle K'aresh's armies as his own void horde grew in power. The follow centuries saw Hakim serving the Ethereum, the order that held the ruling council of Nexus-Princes and Nexus-King Salhadaar. When the Ethereum started becoming dark and twisted in their obsession for vengeance, Hakim joined the schism and sided with the Protectorate under Commander Ameer. During the events of the Burning Crusade Hakim traveled to Outland where met Shahena Lightwail, an Anasorein astromancer, while the Protectorate advanced alongside the many heroes of Azeroth and the Draenei to slay Dimensius the All-Devouring who appeared within the Manaforge Ultris. Nearing the end of 29 L.C. Hakim removed himself from the service of the Consortium and traveled to Azeroth, remaining there as an independent researcher observing Azeroth's state of Arcane knowledge among other subjects ranging from trade to technology produced from its mortal races. Shahena Lightwail once again came across him while conducting transactions in Quel'Anaris around the winter of 31 L.C.. When asked how Lightwail was able to recognize him, she stated that he was the only ethereal who didn't give her the silent treatment when she wouldn't shut up with her insistent questionnaires. Although it's most likely she recognized his unique cloak weaved tightly in powerful spellbinding enchantments. Two Souls note to self: re-read from this point onward, stop writing so late it's going to end up looking bad, geez lousie Soon the acquaintance that had started on Outland evolved into a strange but sturdy friendship; Lightwail persuaded Hakim into hunting powerful artifacts alongside the astromancer as partners in discovery and adventure. Uldum, Pandaria, Ahn'Qiraj, and even planets outside of Azeroth such as Bonich and Aurinor became locations where the duo ventured to when the opportunity arose to find the best of the best when it came to collectable but valuable other worldly junk. No matter where their greed took them, the pair would observe ongoing Azerothian conflicts with great detail. Lightwail going so far to participate in missions to help a side she deemed worthy. Hakim most often than not refused to lend his aid, doing so only on rare occasions as he desired to remain as neutral as possible. The ethereal supported neutral forces during the War against the Lich King, the War against Deathwing, the War against the Twilight's Hammer, the War against the Iron Horde, and the Campaign on Argus to defeat the Burning Legion. It could be assumed Hakim only engaged in conflicts that could've brought complete death to all of Azeroth. Of Oath and Friends Appearance Pre-Surge Hakim's previous image is a complete mystery other than he had very sharp teeth and powerful jaws capable of piercing shells and scales. It's assumed the ethereal's were, to a degree, humanoid, having five fingers on both of their hands in addition to four limbs in their current bandaged form. As told by a dubious mystic, Hakim might have had green skin, pitch black eyes, and short length white hair followed by short pointy ears and odd star mapping tattoos reminiscent of "some people she once met". Post-Surge Trivia * Hakim's moniker of "The Strange" is a nod to Doctor Strange from the Marvel Universe whom also wears a large and rather cool looking cloak when in combat. * Anything relating to the Ethereals or their planet of K'aresh prior to their transformation written on this page is fanon, I really wanted to fill in some gaps to add some fun. All is subject to change if Blizzard gives us more information. Category:Ethereal Category:Mages Category:Autarchy of Aurelia